japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Torunka
Torunka is an inhabitant of the Duel Monsters Spirit World. Torunka is the spirit of Dark Sage, but after being affected by the Minus Curse. He appears as a child (Teenager in the English version). In the English version, he suffers from Sciatica even in his younger form. He appears in the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Background Not much about his past is known and about his last name either. Not even about how he became a very young child in the first place. Personality He seems to act like a normal magician. His magic spells are not explained or mention by name that much in the anime either. But he can get extremely afraid most of the time. He also doesn't want to stay as a young kid forever. Appearance He looks like the Dark Magician however his outfit attire is dark blue and black with diamonds. But he has two big light gray eyebrows, and a very long mustache. He even has a long beard. He is also very thin and skinny. He even has black eyes. Abilities His spells are never mentioned or seen in the anime series. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime)' Dark Signers arc Torunka, along with the other Spellcaster spirits, had managed to escape when Zeman the Ape King had captured all the other spirits. However, they all fell victim to the Minus Curse changing them into small young children as a result. While Zeman's soldiers were invading a village, Torunka saved Luna by helping her hide from them. He explained the political situation of the land since Zeman's arrival to her. He recognizes Luna as a Signer after she tells him that Ancient Fairy Dragon sent her to find Regulus in order to save Ancient Fairy Dragon. In the Japanese version, he uses the personal pronoun "washi" (a stereotypical old man pronoun), and he tends to call Luna "Little Miss" (Ojo-chan) as a sign of elder formality, and also due to Luna's title as a Signer. Torunka reluctantly helps her find Regulus, while knowing Regulus has been acting hostile lately. Both find Regulus, and after a chase. Luna disposes of the Cursed Needle, and she shows Regulus her Mark of the Dragon. The trio set out for the castle and infiltrate it, disguised as traveling magicians who have captured Regulus. They mange to fool Zeman enough for him to start releasing the Ancient Fairy Dragon, believing he can truly cast the Minus Curse on her by resealing her with Regulus. Torunka gets excited and trips over his baggy clothing, therefore accidentally revealing Luna's disguised Cursed Needle, and turns it, making him tell the truth when he intends to lie. Regulus locks Luna and Torunka in the cage to temporarily protect them, while he stops Zeman from resealing the Ancient Fairy Dragon. The Minus Curse was dispelled when Regulus had killed Zeman. Torunka however returns to his true age, and sends Luna back to the human world after "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu" is summoned. Video Games Toruka appears in the following video game: *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus Quotes *Let's leave right now Luna *"And I don't think he's too happy to see us". *Little Miss Relationships 'Luna' He gets along very well with her. 'Regulus' He gets along very well with him. 'Acident Fairy Dragon' He gets along very well with her. 'King Zeman' He is extremely afraid of him. Trivia *His spells are never mentioned or shown in the anime series. *He does not appear in the manga at all. *He shares the same English voice actor as the Dark Magician. *His birthday is ???, and his bloodtype is ???. *??? Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese voice actress' : Aki Kanada (Young) *'Japanese' : Hiroshi Naka (Old) *'English' : Michael Sinterniklaas (Young), Sean Schemmel (Old) all information on Torunka came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Torunka Gallery Toruka Old.jpg|Toruka is finally at old age again and is no longer a child. Category:Characters Category:Males